You and Me
by MisreadSoul
Summary: Re-write to my story Pinky-Promise: James' and Logan's parents have found out their little secret. Now it's up to them to protect what's theirs. Will the life they are forced to throw themselves in to make or break them? Follow them on their journey of, life, love, and truth. I still suck at summaries, but the story is better, promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO. This is my re-write to Pinky-Promise. Now, for those who actually like the original, no need to worry, this won't be too different, nothing really major changes… at least not yet… and I actually plan on finishing this version, so there's that… welp! I've said all I need to say for now, so onward!

* * *

><p>Logan and James ran their hardest to meet each other in the park.<p>

Logan's parents had been fighting and Logan had snuck away into the family room to call the only person to pop up in his head. James. James was Logan's best friend. He was always there for Logan when Logan needed him, just as Logan was always there when James needed him.

When they had finally reached each other, they were breathing hard and sweating like crazy. But they still held on tight to each other for comfort. When their breathing was under control and their sweating had died down due to the crisp, cool air of the night, 7-year-old Logan broke down and began to cry.

It was as if Logan's legs refused to support him anymore, because in that moment he fell to his knees with James' arms still wrapped around him.

"It's okay, Logie, everything will be okay." James soothed, placing his hand behind Logan's. Logan hiccupped a sob and buried his face in James' chest. James rubbed up and down the smaller boy's back with his other hand, causing Logan to pull himself closer to James. He let the soothing sound of James' heartbeat calm his choked sobs.

"T-they d-don't want me t-to be w-with you, Jamie." Logan hiccupped between sobs. James stopped rubbing Logan's back and pulled away from the tight embrace. Logan's eyes pooled with tears again as they got wider.

"Do you hate me now?" Logan whispered, afraid the answer was yes.

"What? No, of course not, Logie! I could never hate you." James sighed, "So that's what they're fighting about?"

Logan nodded, "Mmhm." Logan sniffed and leaned against James, who wrapped his arms back around Logan and pulled him closer. "Mommy says that I shouldn't be taken away from you because we're best friends. But Daddy says that I spent _too_ much time with you."

"Oh." James said.

Logan scrunched up his face in confusion, "But he used words I didn't understand too."

"Like what?" James asked curiously.

"Um, like…" Logan tapped his chin with his 1st finger and scrunched up his nose to think.

"Like gay. What does that even mean?" Logan could feel James shrug in response. "And um… con…demed I think. Yeah, he said I'd be condemned to Hell." Logan sniffed as tears stung his eyes, "Daddy says God hates people like what we might grow up to be if we keep hanging out with each other." He wiped at the unshed tears fiercely. James tightened his grip on Logan as he tried to hold back his tears.

"N-no. That's n-not true. God can hate me; but He could never hate you. You're too amazing." James said.

Logan chuckled a little. "God could never _ever_ hate you, Jamie. You're too wonderful. And funny!" Logan poked James in the stomach.

"Hey!" James protested, swatting Logan's hand away "Don't do that!"

Logan looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face. "_Why?_" He poked James again before running out of James' arms.

"Catch me if you can!" Logan yelled, running down the hill they were on.

"Logan!" James yelled, "No fair!" He huffed before taking off after Logan.

Logan ran behind a tree to hide from James. Breathing heavily, he peeked his head from behind the tree to see if James was close by. When he turned back around after seeing no signs of his best friend, he was met by James with a smirk on his face.

"Found ya!" James yelled before tackling Logan onto the grass. The boys fell onto the grass in a heap of giggles and "hey!"s. James had pinned Logan down and Logan squirmed under him.

"Hey! You cheated!" Logan yelled, through he was stopped pinning Logan's arms down, but kept both knees planted firmly on either side of Logan's small body.

James threw his fist in the air and shouted, "Revenge!" up to the sky.

Logan giggled at the dramatic 8-year-old before pushing him off and standing up. He wiped his hand on his jeans before pulling up the taller brunette.

The boys then looked at each other for a little while.

"I can't." Logan nearly whispered.

"Can't what?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't leave you. I need you Jamie. You're my best friend, no matter what my daddy says. I love you."

"I love you too, Logie. And I don't want you to leave me." James sighed, staring down at his shoes and kicking a small rock by his foot. "So does this mean your daddy hates me now?"

Logan shook his head. "No. I don't think he hates you. I guess he just doesn't want us to be hated by God for some reason."

James looked down. "Ok." He knew there was more to it than that. He just didn't know _what_. He looked up when he heard Logan sniff and saw him wipe some tears away. James instantly wrapped his arms around him. Logan responded almost immediately and hugged back. He gave a shaky sigh before he looked up at James.

"Jamie, promise me that we'll always be best friends, no matter what."

"Of course, Logie. I promise. No matter what." James assured him.

Logan held up his pinky, "Pinky-promise?" James looped his pinky with Logan's.

"Always and forever."

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it! Haha, I think this'll be fun… -u-


	2. Chapter 2

Logan and James ran to reach each other, now 8 years later, at the very same spot that they met the first time the issue had come up. Only now both Logan's _and _James' parents were involved.

Since making that promise all those years ago to always be best friends and stick together no matter what, they've kept it. The only thing that really changed was what their friendship had blossomed into. They always knew they loved each other, even as kids. But the phrase "I love you" played a much different role in their lives over the years.

Since that night, Logan would meet James in the same spot nearly every night. While his mother had figured out what was happening after about a week, his dad remained oblivious for about a month and a half. But unfortunately, he did find out, one night, on Logans 8th birthday. And that was the night James' parents got involved too. They were both terrified that their parents would separate them for good this time. James' dad was just as religious as Logans and apparently had a "feeling" something was going on between them. It was their mothers' who had convinced their dads to let them be.

When Logan was 14 and James was 15, they started a secret relationship.

It seemed as if all Hell broke loose after their parents found out- both of their fathers having ganged up on their mothers in a fit of rage for "Encouraging such a sinful act to take place", their mothers arguing with each other about who's son started what, both parents fighting with each other. James and Logan knew that their parents would find out sooner or later. But they never anticipated exactly how soon '_soon_' would be. They had been together for only a year and a half, and, now 15 and 16, they ran, once more, to be with each other. They both knew their parents were close behind.

"James!" Logan ran into James' arms happily, throwing his arms around the taller teen's midsection and hugging him tightly with tears running down his face, which was now paler than usual.

"Logie! Oh, God, I missed you!"

"Jamie, my parents are following me, we don't have much time."

"I know we don't- mine are following me too." James and Logan held onto each other for dear life.

"Look, Logie," James looked down into Logans soft chocolate-brown eyes, "I love you. So much. I know I do. They're going to try and tear us apart. Don't let them. I-I need to know you love me enough to never let this break us apart." Tears stung James' eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too, Jamie, no matter what. Nothing will _ever _tear us apart. Not them, not anything." Logan let his tears flow freely and buried his face into James' chest. And just like when they were kids, Logan held up his pinky. "P-pinky promise?" Logan looked up into James' eyes.

James sniffed before giving a weak smile, "A-always and forever." He said, looping his pinky with Logan's. Logan smiled and intertwined their fingers. They kissed briefly as they held on to each other tightly. They were just about to let go of each other so they could run before their parents could get to them. But seconds later, before they could, they both felt tense arms wrap around them in order to try and pull them apart. Their grips on each other immediately tightened and they pulled at each other to keep from slipping out of the other's grasp.

"Dad, no! Stop, please!" Logan yelled at his dad, trying to kick him away. Logan's dad had pulled him far enough to where James and Logan would no longer be touching, but that didn't stop them for reaching for each other still. "Dad! Put me down, please! James!" Logan begged as he fought against his father's grip and reached for James.

"Logan! No! Dad, let me go! Stop! Please! Don't!" James managed to fight his way out of his dad's grip and ran to Logan, who was still struggling to get away. He reached for Logan and Logan reached for him. James took hold of Logan's hands, stopping Logan's dad in his tracks, and tried to pull him away from his dad. Logan held on to James desperately and used him to pry himself away.

They both pulled hard, and they were so close, but Logan's dad was just the slightest bit stronger and managed to yank Logan from James' grasp. James fell back and Logan screamed for his dad to let him go. James stared after Logan's kicking and screaming form in a bit of a haze.

"Jamie, please!" Logan's plea snapped James out of his daze and he scrambled to his feet to run after Logan again, only to be stopped by two pairs of arms pulling him back.

"No!" James cried in frustration, "Mom, Dad, let, me, go! Logan!"

"Enough! James, stop with this sinful nonsense now!" James' dad yelled at him, hovering over his struggling form.

"_NOT _if you take Logan away from me." James spat back stubbornly, eyes narrowed spitefully. Rage flashed through his father's eyes.

"How _DARE _you talk to your father that way you ungrateful brat!" With that, James' dad raised his hand and slapped James clear across the face. The sound echoed through the dark and empty park. James looked at his dad with wide, tear filled eyes as he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. Even his mom was staring at her husband in shock. _Had he really just done that?_

Logan's dad winced slightly at the sound but kept walking along side his wife, who was sniffling quietly, trying to remain passive about the whole ordeal.

Logan, however, completely froze in his father's grip. The sound of James being slapped repeatedly echoed through his mind, anger slowly boiling up inside of him. Tears streamed down his face and his fists slowly balled up_. _His dad now carried Logan back to the car as if carrying a statue.

James screamed once and Logan suddenly forced himself away from his dad with a hard push. The sudden action had caught both of his parents off guard and they weren't able to grab on to Logan before he bolted towards James.

Logan reached James, breathing heavily, and pushed his dad out of the way. James' dad backed away surprised, and- though he would _never_ admit it- somewhat impressed at Logan's action. Logan inspected James' face and found a red mark on his tan face. He gently caressed the mark on James' cheek, causing James to opened his eyes and looked up at Logan. He smiled softly at Logan, Logan smiling back just as softly.

James reached up to wipe away a stray tear from Logan's face and kept it there. They stared each other in the eyes- and Logan would've bent down and kissed James lightly on the lips had he not remembered who it was surrounding him.

But, the moment was interrupted by the voice of James' dad, "Get _away _from my son." He demanded. Logan turned and glared at James' dad. James sat up beside Logan, ready to jump in if his dad tried anything.

"No." Logan said firmly, causing James to grin at him. "If you _ever _hurt him like that again, I'll,"

"You'll _what_?" James' dad demanded, cutting him off "_Cry_? And just _who _are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my own son?" James narrowed his eyes at his dad.

"Now, leave. My. Son. Alone." He said, all but growled. He reached to pull Logan away, but James stopped him.

"No," James growled with so much anger in his voice that it even made Logan jump back. "If you so much as _touch, _Logan, you. Will. Pay." His dad stood up and looked down at the two boys holding hands. He shook his head in repulsion.

"So, you choose this… this _gay_ over me- over _God_?" James' dad questioned, disgust dripping heavily from his voice.

James rolled his eyes. "I never _said_ I was choosing _Logan_ over anyone."

"And just _what_ do you call _this_?" His dad retorted.

"Standing up for someone I _love._" James said firmly.

"I can't believe this," His dad mumbled, his eyes narrowed.

"Well I just said it." James mumbled under his breath, causing Logan to smile at him. James' mother had done nothing but sat back in shock and watched as everything unfolded right in front of her.

Logan's parents had finally gotten there and his dad was now arguing with James' dad about where this'll lead to and who started what and how they could possibly could "fix" this. Their mothers were on the ground trying to comfort each other, apologizing for everything- _except _James' and Logan's behavior. Meanwhile, James and Logan had pulled each other up and were now trying to make their escape inconspicuously while their parents were occupied with each other. They started off backing up cautiously before they turned and broke into a run when they were far enough away, hand in hand.

It wasn't set and stone _where_ they were going- they just knew they had to go. And they didn't care where they ended up, so long as it was with each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaand bam! Another one in! My apologies for any mistakes, it is definately not my year _(._.)_ Welp! Let's see how many chapters I can get to today...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hm… I _so_ could have had more chapters than this done… oh well, I go on my winter break tomorrow, so that means more time :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As they were making their escape, James and Logan began talking and coming up with the plan to run away.<p>

They weren't even sure if they were actually going to go through with their plan. They simply ran and soon found themselves at James' front door. They figured their parents had noticed they were gone by now and had stopped their arguing in order to start doing something about them.

They looked at each other, silently asking the other if they were sure. But at this point, they both willing to do anything if they could stay together.

James fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. They ran inside and James locked the top and bottom lock to buy them some time- since the top lock required a separate key and his parents had yet to get one because it never occurred to them that they would actually need it.

After locking the door, James turned to Logan to find him standing there nervously. James smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug. Logan squeezed James before James gently pushed him back and looked him in the eyes.

"Logan, if we're going to do this, we need to do it now." He said gently but firmly. Logan smiled. James could see the uncertainty lingering in Logan's eyes, but it was accompanied with determination and followed by fear.

"What first?" Logan asked.

"First, we pack." James replied.

"Okay," Logan agreed, "We should hurry." James nodded. Logan was right; they _did _need to hurry. They hadn't even decided where they were going to go yet.

"Right. Do you still remember where my room is?" James asked. Logan nodded. It's been so long since he's been to James' house, but he still remembered it as if it were yesterday. He ran down the hall, around the corner, and up the same set of stairs he used when they were little and playing tag.

James ran around throughout the living room and hurriedly grabbed some bottles of water, money, the car keys, and a pack of gum- he had his wallet. He then ran upstairs to help Logan finish packing quickly.

He found Logan in his room, sitting on his bed. He smiled and walked in. "Did you get everything?" James asked. Logan smiled back and nodded. He swept his hand over everything he arranged on the bed: James' cloths folded and in one pile, James' necessary electronics and their chargers, and some pictures that were taken when they were kids (and some secretly taken the years following). "Pictures?" James asked.

"For sentimental value." Logan explained softly.

James nodded. In another pile, there was James' hair products, and in the last pile, James' allergy medicine and hygiene products.

James sat next to his boyfriend and squeezed him tightly. Logan squeezed back. James pulled Logan back a little and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Logan responded , kissing back in near desperation, and they continued for a while, losing track of the little time they had left.

James and Logan suddenly jumped apart at hearing loud banging coming from downstairs.

"Damn!" James cursed under his breath.

"We must have been here too long," Logan panicked. "James, we need to go _now_!"

James jumped off the bed and ran to his bedroom door, locking it before going back to grab the suitcase that he's always kept under his bed. He quickly put the suitcase on the bed and began tossing everything in.

Logan scoffed, "James! That's so unorganized." He complained. James stopped and gave Logan an incredulous look.

"Sorry, force of habit." Logan mumbled bashfully, a light blush dusting his cheeks. James shook his head and continued throwing his things in the case. He closed the case and let out a breath of relief when everything fit and the suitcase closed with minimal struggling. They heard more banging downstairs, followed by the sounds of their names being called angrily by both of their dads, and knew that they had to find a way out quickly.

They went over to the window and looked down. The climbing plant, or "vertical garden", as James put it, didn't have any flowers or leaves of any kind on it anymore. It was fall now and all of that had since been long gone.

"Okay, Logan," James said, turning to Logan, "I'm gonna climb down, and when I get down there, you need to throw down my suitcase." Logan nodded as James gave him the case.

James put one leg out the window but stopped and looked back. He pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Guess I won't be needing these anymore." He said, tossing the keys on his bed. He then stepped out the window and on the climbing plant, climbing down it cautiously, Logan watching James the whole time. James looked around to make sure no one was around. He then looked back up at Logan and gestured with his hands to drop the suitcase.

Logan did so and watched it drop straight down to James. James caught it in what looked like a _really _painful catch. Logan winced as James lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Logan stepped out and started climbing down, just as the banging and shouting of their names grew louder. Logan got so nervous that he lost his footing for a moment and slipped. Logan could hear James' sharp intake of breath from below and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart a bit.

"Be careful!" He heard James shout-whisper. He looked down at James and responded with a sarcastic, "Gee, thanks!" He rolled his eyes and continued to climb down. He was almost down when one last, huge, bang scared him and he fell. Thankfully, James caught him.

"Oh my God, Logan, don't scare me like that!" James scolded.

"Well, sor_ry_!" Logan hissed, glaring at James. James rolled his eyes before he sett Logan down and they made a run towards Logan's house, just as their dads got through the door and in to his room. They could hear their names being called angrily in the background.

At Logan's house, they climbed up the same "garden" to Logan's bedroom window that James had to his house. When they were kids, James had wanted to get one because he thought it was cool, and he begged Logan to convince his mom to get one too. That way, they could use it to talk to each other when they needed too (or when they just didn't wanna use the front door). When they started having problems with the whole hanging out thing, they were glad that neither of their parents remembered that it was there; though they never really used it— until now.

"Okay," Logan said, "This may be a problem."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, we can't climb up this with your suitcase."

James chewed on his lip and thought for a moment. "Oh! Let's just hide it in the bushes and come back for it when we're done getting your stuff."

Logan smiled. "Good idea." They hurried and picked a spot that they thought would keep the case out of sight for the time being. Then they climbed up the garden, Logan first.

Once Logan was inside, he immediately went around his room and started grabbing thing he would need. There was no time to organize them, like he'd wanted to. He just tossed them on the bed in messy, unkempt piles.

James came up seconds later and started helping. He looked under Logan's bed and found Logan's suitcase, and then he began tossing in everything that Logan had already brought out and was still bringing out.

"Logan, we can't afford to bring too much." James warned as he climbed through the window, just as Logan ran out of his bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom.

"I know! I'm only bringing the essentials!" Logan shouted from the bathroom as he grabbed his necessary toiletries.

When Logan came back in the room, James looked at him in disbelief. He picked up a random book off of one pile on Logan's bed without looking at it. "Logan, I doubt you're going to need a book on," He paused to look at that cover, but couldn't because Logan had quickly swiped it away, tossing it into his closet. James raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What was—?"

"Skip it." Logan said, cutting James off. James rolled his eyes and went back to packing. If they weren't in such a rush, he might have actually gone over there to see what that book was.

James had finally managed to get everything- with the exception of some of Logan's more unnecessary choices- into the suitcase. He had some trouble because of all the cloths Logan had packed, including 3 oversized sweaters with sleeves ran well past his hand and 5 oversized t-shirts. But he didn't complain about that. He knew Logan liked to wear things that were far too big for him for comfort reasons. Besides, the little genius looked adorable in them. Anything else would have to stay or be hand-held.

"Okay, Logan, I got it all, now we have to go." James said urgently.

"Okay, okay, I just need to grab the keys from the table in the hall." Logan said. They had closed the door so that any sounds they made would be muffled. When Logan and James got to the door, Logan swung it open, only to find his mom and James' mom standing on the other side.

They both yelped in surprise before backing away, farther, into Logan's room, bringing their hands together and holding on tightly as their mothers' stepped towards them. James' mom closed the door behind her and leant against it with her arms behind her back. Logan's mom stood beside her in a similar fashion, though it looked like she was hiding something.

James and Logan stood there, waiting anxiously for their mothers next move. However, nothing happened. That is, until Logan spoke up.

"Look, mom," Logan began, but soon stopped after his mother's hand shot up to silence him. He looked up at James and swallowed thickly as he looked back at his mom.

With both hands back behind her back, Logan's mom stepped towards them until she was only a few inches away. James and Logan squeezed each other hands, ready to do whatever it takes to escape if need be.

Slowly, Logan's mom's scarily blank expression melted into a gentle smile as she filled the remaining space between them with a hug. James and Logan tensed up for a little while before eventually relaxing. Logan's mom then pulled away and took a couple steps backs. James and Logan looked at each other again before turning their attention back to their mothers, who were standing there with small smiles gracing their faces.

"Um…" James began uncertainly.

James' mom stepped up to them now. "Look, boys, there isn't any time to explain this, but you both need to go, _now_." She said.

"Yeah…" Logan said. Before he could say more, he had his backpack and car keys shoved at him.

"Wha-?"

"Logan, honey, there's no time to explain, but right now, you and James _need_ to _go_." James' mom urged.

"Did you just call me honey?" Logan thought out loud. James' mom smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, I did. Now, take the car and get out of here." She said.

"James is driving of course." Logan's mom added. James and Logan looked at each other for the third time and smiled. They looked back at their moms, giving each respective mom a hug, before they all came together in a group hug.

James' mom pulled away first. "Okay, now go! The car's outside and it's hidden a couple blocks away to the right of your,"- she pointed at Logan- "house so your father's won't see it."

"We'll go tell them we couldn't find you guys and that you'd already left." Logan's mom said.

"Now hurry up and go. I'll miss you sweet heart." She said, rubbing Logan's cheek.

"I'll miss you too sweetie." James' mom said, stroking the fading red mark on James' cheek where he'd gotten slapped. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry, honey. This,"

James cut her off, "Mom. Calm down. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, moving to stand next to James, "We don't blame either of you for any of this."

"We know." Logan's mom said, nodding her head. Just then they heard the door downstairs slam open.

"Brook!" James' dad called

"Michele!" Logan's dad called.

"Have you two found them yet?" James' dad yelled from downstairs.

James and Logan started panicking. "Boys, boys!" Logan's mom shouted in a whisper, "Relax! We've got this. Just, go, now before your fathers' find you."

"O-okay." Logan nodded. James and Logan went around the room and gathered Logan's things.

"Come on, Logan." James said, taking Logan's hand and walking to the window.

"Oh, wait!" Logan said, pulling his hand away from James' and running to his closet. He moved aside the remaining clothes in his closet. There, on the top shelf, sat a small brown teddy bear with black, bead-like eyes and a yarn nose with some of the strings coming off of it. He grabbed it- also grabbing the "book" he had tossed into the closet secretly- and hurried to the window.

"Okay, ready."

"Whoa, wait, is that the teddy bear I gave you when we were little?" James asked, pointing to the slightly used-looking bear in Logan's hand.

"Y-yeah. It's, um,"- Logan cleared his throat- "my prized possession, I guess I could call it." Logan said bashfully, a blush alighting his cheeks. James smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw…" Their mothers' cooed. Logan's blush deepened while James' smile grew wider.

"Brook?!" James' dad bellowed downstairs.

"Uh, no, they aren't here." James' mom called back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we looked everywhere." She paused and continued after hearing a grunt. "Now go!" She shout-whispered, shooing them with her hands.

James stuck his leg out the window first, ready to catch Logan's bags when they came down (oh goodness…). He stopped.

"Crap! I forgot my backpack." James groaned. They still had to go to school, so he needed his things and his homework that were due. Logan's mom was already out the door and keeping watch in the hallway. James' mom was almost out the door when she heard him say that.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I'll send it to you." His mom said. And then it hit them.

"James, we don't even know where we're going to go." Logan said worriedly, sadness washing over him.

"You boys are smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I have faith in you both." James' mom said, walking up to them. She placed both hands on Logan's shoulders. "I'll miss you too, Logan, dear. Stay safe, okay? Call us when you can. And keep this knuckled head here out of trouble for me." She teased, gesturing with a tilt of her head towards James, who merely pouted in response. She gave Logan's shoulders a gentle squeeze with a warm smile. Logan smiled back at her, feeling somehow… completed in a way.

"Thank you." Was all Logan could manage to say. Her smile faltered.

"But seriously, go. Now. I _cannot_ stress this enough." She spun him around and walked quickly to the door with Logan's mom and closed the door behind her with a wink. James smiled at the closed door his mom just left through. But his smile was quickly replaced with a look of determination.

"Let's go." James quickly climbed down the ladder of withered away flowers and told Logan to bring down the suitcase. Logan tossed down the case, hanging out the window as far as he could without falling to decrease the force the suitcase would fall.

James caught it with another _oof!_ Again, Logan winced. He slung his backpack over his shoulders, stuffed the keys in his pocket, and held his bear tightly in one hand as he climbed down the side, using 2 fingers on the hand holding the bear.

When they both got down, they ran towards the bushes where they had hid James' suitcase and ran right, then straight a couple of blocks until they saw the car.

They jumped in and buckled up before James started the car. James drove off, still not entirely sure where he wanted to go, though he had an idea. For now, he just needed to get away- far enough to where their dad's couldn't find them anytime soon and they could still manage to go to school. Oh boy…

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Would have been done a while ago, but I got lazy and busy :P And to be fair, I'm REALLY tired- so just... bear with me here .-.


	4. Chapter 4

James and Logan drove for a while in silence. They hadn't said a word since they'd gotten in the car and rushed away.

Logan sat in the front seat, clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms. He looked over at James, who was focused on the road with the most determined look on his face Logan has ever seen. Logan then looked out to the road before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He looked down in his lap where the "book" he'd grabbed secretly along with his bear laid.

Logan had no idea where they were going to go. And he couldn't tell if James did either. He just sat there, wordlessly watching the scenery outside blur past him as they sped down the road. He waited, patiently, for something more to happen. He started playing with his bear for a while until he heard a quiet mumble come from James' side of the car. He turned to James. "What?" He asked, wondering for a moment if he'd simply imagined it.

"I asked if you have an idea of where we can go?" James asked a bit louder.

"Oh," Logan said. "Um…" He trailed off and chewed on his bottom lip. He hadn't really been thinking about where they could go at all. All his thoughts were swimming around in his head for the majority of the ride, and when he did finally stop thinking about everything, his mind went completely blank. It was actually a good thing for him. He needed to either be thinking intensely and critically or not thinking at all- otherwise he'd freak out. He was already freaking out on the inside, but he buried everything he was feeling deep down so it wouldn't bubble over and out of him.

"No." Logan confessed after a couple of seconds. "What about you? D'you think of anything?" He asked, turning in his seat to face James.

"Um…" James trailed off. "Yeah, I guess but,"

"Really?!" Logan exclaimed, cutting James off before he could finish, "Where? Would it be anywhere that either of our dads' would think of?"

"Um, well yeah, I guess, but it's,"

"Is it an expensive place? Or is it like a relative's house or something?" Logan interrupted again.

"Logan,"

"Do you think our moms' would know where it is if we tell them?"

"Logan, I,"

"Oh gosh, our _moms'_! I wonder if-?"

"Logan!" James yelled with obvious irritation in his voice. Logan jumped in his seat and held his bear to his chest. He turned back in his seat, facing forward but looking out of the window at his side. He heard James sigh. 2 or 3 minutes later they were pulling over at an empty park that had been abandoned due to the biting cold of the fall weather.

"Logan, look, I didn't mean to yell, okay? I just need you to listen for a minute." James said gently. Logan looked at James with a sad nod. "Logan, I know this is hard, and I know that you're trying to control everything you've been feeling, but we need to think about this- I mean _really _think about this. I'm sorry for snapping at you Logie, I… I'm just…" James trailed off as he stared down at his lap.

Logan gave a small smile and rested his hand against James' cheek. "I know," Logan said, resting his forehead against James' "Me too."

James placed his hand over Logan's and closed his eyes, sighing deeply "Okay, well... I do have a place in mind but…" He trailed off and opened his eyes, looking directly at Logan

"But…" Logan pressed on.

James sighed and dropped his hand from Logan's, pulling out of his grasp. He placed his elbow against the car door and propped his chin against his hand, staring out the window.

"James, _but what_?" Logan asked.

James looked back at Logan. "Are you hungry?" He suddenly asked, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Logan asked confused. "James, what are you-?"

"You're probably hungry. You haven't eaten all day. I know I'm hungry."

"James," Logan tried again.

"I know this place that we can eat that my dad doesn't know about. I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't know about it either."

"James,"

"Logan, please, not until we've eaten." James said. Logan raised his eyebrow in confusion. He knew something wasn't right. But he didn't protest. Besides, he was hungry, and the conversation sure as hell wasn't over yet.

He turned to face forward in his seat and started playing with his bear again. He heard James start the car and then, they were off.

About 15, silent minutes later, they arrived at a small diner just off the coast of… well, nowhere. In other words, the closest town or building was about 10-15 miles away. Normally, a person would expect a diner this far off to be gross and rundown, like something you'd see in a movie. This diner, however, was actually really nice and had a warm, homey feel to it.

James and Logan walked inside and found a place to sit. They sat in a booth by the window across from each other and waited for the waitress to come take their orders.

"What'll it be for ya?" They waitress asked. She had a petite figure, with long brunette hair and gray eyes. She was cute and wore a small uniform dress that went up to her mid-thighs and she had to be at least 16. She smiled warmly at James and Logan, subtly focusing more of her attention on James.

"Um… Not sure just yet. We'll get back to you on that." James said politely. She flashed a flirtatious grin at James before walking away, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. James smiled back at her, oblivious to what was happening. Logan smiled, just to be nice.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Logan's smile dropped before he frowned at James and bluntly stated, "I don't like her."

"What?" James asked.

Logan leaned across the table "I _don't_ like her." He hissed out.

James stared at him confusion for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Cuz she's… well… you know…?" Logan fumbled with his words, squirming slightly in his seat as a slight blush began dusting over his cheeks.

"No, I don't know." James said, leaning in closer and waiting for Logan to continue.

"She's… pretty." Logan finally spit out, annoyed with himself for not being able to come up with a sufficient enough excuse. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I don't like the way she looks at you." He pouted, looking out the window.

James leaned back and just stared at Logan. Logan finally looked up after feeling James' stare burn into him for a while. "What?"

James smirked and continued to stare at Logan, locking his fingers behind his head.

"_What_?" Logan hissed at him irritably.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" James asked, pointing an accusing finger at Logan before locking his fingers behind his head again.

"_What? _I'm not," He stopped when James' smirk grew into a slight grin. "I am _not_ jealous!" Logan protested, blushing.

"Mmhm…"

Logan glared at James. "I don't like you." He concluded. Of course, that wasn't true. James only laughed at the shorter teen. Before he could say anything, the waitress came back and asked them if they've decided on what to order yet.

"I'll just have some pie." Logan mumbled, staring out of the window rudely. She smiled anyway and turned to James, taking a step closer.

"And what about you?" She asked James, batting her eyes with a sweet smile. James glanced at Logan, who was still looking out the window and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have the fries." He said. Logan looked up, just in time to see the waitress-Amy, her nametag said- place her hand on James' shoulder. He then glared down at the table.

"Alrighty then- um, sir, what kind of pie would you like?" She asked Logan.

"Apple." He replied dismissively. Amy simply continued smiling warmly and gave a nod before heading to the kitchen to place in their orders.

"Coming right up." She said, tapping James on the shoulder with her pen and gave a small wink before sashaying away.

"Was that supposed to be cute?" Logan scoffed to himself.

"What?" James asked in amusement.

"N-nothing." Logan stuttered out, blushing red. James just sat there with a smile on his face. He had never seen Logan, well, jealous before. It was just plain adorable to see him hate on another girl. Yes, girls would flirt with him all the time, with and without Logan around, and Logan's had his fair share of flirts. He didn't see the big deal in it. Beside, Logan's never _acted_ jealous before. Why would he start now?

James wanted to go sit next to Logan so he could wrap his arm around him and give him a quick kiss, just to assure him that he had nothing to worry about. James loved Logan, and Logan alone. He was just about to, until Amy came back with their food.

"Okay guys, here ya go." She said, placing two plates of food on the table. "Anything to drink?" She asked.

James shrugged, "Water, I guess." She smiled and turned to Logan. He shrugged, too, and said "Water is fine."

"Got it. Be back in a flash." Then she walked off. Logan sighed and slid down in his seat a little. As much he wanted to not like the girl for flirting with _his_ boyfriend, he just couldn't. She was just so nice to him- even when he wasn't so nice to her. Besides, girls flirt with James all the time. Heck, other girls have even flirted with him.

He looked at James who had his arms crossed and pouting mockingly. "What now?" Logan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Is a certain somebody sorry for not being so nice to another certain somebody?" James asked. Logan narrowed his eyes at him. James shrugged. Amy soon came back with two glasses of water and Logan gave her a grateful, yet apologetic smile- though he wasn't sure Amy would know exactly what he was apologizing for. Amy just smiled back at them both and went off to clean some tables around the diner.

"Now, don't you feel at least a little better?" James teased when Amy was out of hearing range.

Logan shrugged. "I guess." He mumbled. But it did feel good. Even if she didn't understand just what was going on, it still felt good to know that he apologized anyway- in a sense.

They sat and ate for a few minutes until Logan decided to bring up the topic they blew off in the car.

"So, James, what were you saying about that place we could go?" He brought up casually.

James froze for a second before continuing to chew and swallow his food. "Um," He paused to take a sip of water, "Well, like I said earlier, I have a place in mind but it's… I just don't know if you'd like it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, um, it's um…" James trailed off and looked around until his eyes rested on his water, which was mostly empty. He looked around and spotted Amy at a table nearby. "Hey, Amy!" He called to her. She turned and looked around with an almost exasperated expression. James waved her over and she smiled once she realized it was him who had called her. She held her hand out to the table she was at to excuse herself for a minute.

She came over with her pen in hand and notebook up, ready to take an order. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I get more water please?" he asked, shifting his eyes from Logan's curious gaze to her.

"Sure." She said in a perky tone. As she turned to leave, James grabbed her wrist and she turned back around, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, and um, could I also have, um…?" He looked around and his eyes landed on his almost empty plate. "Some more fries! And… a, um, chocolate milkshake. Please?"

She gave him a strange look, but nodded with a small smile. "Okay. I'll get right on that."

"Thanks." James said, letting go of her wrist. She walked away again and quickly gave the cook the order before going back to the table she was at before, immediately apologizing for the inconvenience.

"James," Logan said sternly once she was gone, "I'm not letting you stall any more."

"Stalling? I'm not stalling." James said. He looked around and saw Amy coming back with his water. James smiled his thanks.

"Your food will be here soon." She said before leaving. He muttered a quick "Okay," As she left. He looked down at the table, out the window, and everywhere else _but_ Logan. Logan didn't say anything. He just sat and glared at James because he knew for a fact that doing so would prove more effective than pestering him.

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Logan just glared. Another lady, possibly in her early 30's, came to the table with all of James' orders, managing to balance it all on both hands.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She said warmly.

"Thank you." James said. But he didn't even touch his food. The lady left with a smile, but still, James had yet to touch his food. Finally he picked up his water and sipped at it a little. Logan's stare was making him really uneasy. Logan leant forward, slightly, across the table, intensifying his glare- and, even though he wasn't looking directly at Logan, that was all it took for him to crack.

"Okay, okay! TheplaceIwasthinkingofismygrandma'shouse." He answered quickly. He shrank back in his seat a scared little like a puppy. Logan's glare quickly faded to a look that was a mixture between joy and confusion. James sighed before continuing, "She doesn't live too far, and we could still go to school, we just have to wake up about an hour earlier. Oh, and we'll have to drive too." James held his breath, waiting for Logan to say something, _anything_. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"That's all? _That's _what you didn't want to tell me?" Logan laughed. "James, I don't see the problem, I love your grandma, she awesome!" James sat up as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well I know that, but, that's not the problem." He said.

"Then what is?" Logan asked.

James shifted in his seat nervously. "My cousin, Jay, is staying with my grandma until he goes to college."

Logan's smile was quickly replaced by a scowl. "See?! _This,_"-He referred to Logan's deep frown- "Is why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would have a problem with it." James looked down at the table. Logan's frown instantly softened.

"No. James, I'm sorry." James looked up to find the faintest smile on Logan's face. Logan sighed, "Look, I'm glad that you decided to tell me now, rather than when we got there, so... thanks." James smiled a little at that.

"Well, he's only there because he decided to take a year off from college, then he got this really good job, but it was too far from his house. So,"

"So he moved in with your grandma to be closer to where he works." Logan finished for him.

"Yeah."

Logan sighed. "Okay. I can cope with this. There's just no other way right now." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"And, how long has it been, a year-?"

"9 months." Logan corrected him.

"9 months since you two last saw each other. I'm sure now, what with the job and all, he won't bother you much anymore." James said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, even though he honestly didn't believe that. But it didn't matter. James' grandma's house was the best for them right now, and Logan was mature enough to handle such petty comments from his boyfriend's cousin. At least, he hoped so.

James smiled. "Okay, then." He shoved his hands into his pocket, only to find his phone. His smile dropped and he pulled his phone out. "Oh crap." He said holding his phone up. Logan looked at the phone, then at James. James looked back at Logan.

"James, we need to get rid of your phone, _now._" Logan began to panic, already readying to bolt from his seat.

"I know, I know. Let me just call my grandma real quick and tell her we're coming."

"James, we don't have time for you to explain everything."

"I know. I'll just tell her that we're coming and explain everything when we get there- I mean, I might as well." James had his grandma on speed dial, so he only needed to press pressed 2 and call. It rang a couple of times. On the 4th ring, a male voice picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, um, Jay? Is that you?" James asked uncertainly.

"_Oh, um, no, hold on, let me go get him for you." _There was a rustling and a few seconds another voice came on. _"Hello?"_

"Jay? Dude, it's James. Is grandma there?"

"_Yeah, she in the bathroom though." _Jay said.

"Okay, well, I don't have much time right now, just tell her that I'll be coming over and I'll explain everything later."

"_Um... okay. Just to let you know, I won't be home when you get here, I'll be at work."_

"Yeah, whatever. Later."

"_See ya." _Then the line cut off. James looked at Logan. Logan looked back at him with urgency. Amy came back, asking if they needed anything else and if they would like her to take anything for them.

"Um, no thanks. We have go so, thanks for the service, it was great," James said in a rush, scooting to the edge of the booth in order to leave quicker.

"Okay, you're welcome. Let me just take these and I'll be back shortly with your bill." She managed to take all the plates- the fries, the half-eaten pie, and the milkshake- without any problem. She walked away and came back shortly with the bill before taking the waters away too. James looked at the bill and his eyes widened.

"$33 dollars?! For the both of us?!"

Logan bolted upright, "Thirty-_what?_"

"How could two people cost so much?" _This place has really changed since I was last here. _James thought to himself.

"Well, that's what you get for ordering so much food." Logan commented snidely. James shot Logan a glare and Logan looked guiltily down at the table.

James shook his head with a roll of his eyes and turned back to the bill with a sigh. James reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out $30 and realized he was short $3. "Hey, Logan, do you have 3 dollars?"

Logan reached in his back pocket for his wallet and opened it, searching for only 3 dollars, but finding a butt-load more than what he bargained for. Logan's eyes widened at this. "Holy…" He muttered, trailing off as he stared down at the wallet full of money.

"What?" James asked, frowning. In response, Logan just closed his wallet and slid it over to James. He took it, looking at Logan in confusion, before opening it and finding the immense amount of money. His eyes widened, too, as he looked from the money, to Logan.

"Where did all this come from?"

"I don't know, there definitely wasn't that much in here before my mom-" Logan stopped as he came to a realization.

"Your mom," James echoed. A smile spread across Logan face.

"I need to remember to thank her later." Logan said quietly. He looked around in his wallet and found a folded up piece of paper. He quickly pulled it out, being mindful of all the money.

"Logan," James said, "Not to be rude or anything, but I need the 3 bucks so…"

"Oh, right." Logan put the paper down and dug around for 3 dollars. He found it and handed it to James. He pulled out a couple more dollars and told James to give it to Amy as a tip. He then picked up the paper, unfolded it, and started reading:

_"Logan, I don't know how long you're gonna be gone so, I gave you as much as I could at the moment. James' mother pitched in too The money's for you and James. Don't spend it all at one time and be smart about what you have now. I'll miss you, but I'm so proud of you for taking a stand like this. Give me a call when you can. I love you both. Stay safe._

_-Love Mom_

Logan closed the note and smiled with tears slightly blurring his vision. But he wiped the tears away before any could fall. "Love you too, mom." He whispered to himself. He tucked the note back into his wallet and closed it, putting it back in his back pocket.

Logan looked up to find Amy smiling at James and taking the money but leaving the tip on the table. "I'll be back for that later." Amy said, referring to the tip still on the table. James stood up quickly, nearly running into Amy.

"Okay, uh, we should go," James said, "Logan, come on." Logan stood up as well. Amy stepped aside to let James by. Logan struggled slightly to climb out from the booth as James started walking away. Amy stopped him before he could get too far.

"Hey, wait," She said, grabbing on to her arm.

"What?" James asked.

Instead of saying anything, she took James' hand and put a folded up piece of paper. She curled his fingers around the piece of paper before walking away with a flirtatious smile. James looked at Logan in confusion, but Logan gave a suspicious glare to her retreating form. James unfolded the paper and found a number on it. He slapped his forehead before sighing and handing Logan the slip of paper because he knew Logan would want to know what was on it. Logan eyed the paper before glaring intensely at it. He looked back in the direction Amy had gone and visibly growled.

"Dude, did you just _growl_?" James asked, shocked and abundantly amused.

Logan fixed his glare on James. "What? _No_."

James laughed, "Logan, you're adorable."

"Shut up and let's go already." Logan muttered, walking away without waiting for James. James gave a quiet chuckled and followed after Logan. Logan stopped to turn back and snatch the tip off the table. James turned to find Logan stuffing the money in his front pocket. He simply smiled and shook his head. Logan didn't noticed though. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash with a scoff before finally leaving the diner.

Once outside, James slung his arm around Logan's shoulder as they walked to the car. "Ya know," He said, "You're cute when you're jealous."

"No I'm not, shut up." Logan grumbled, smacking James on the chest. He shook himself loose from James' hold and folded his arms, speeding up his movements as he walked off to the car. James laughed and ran up to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders from behind. He refused to let go until they got to the car. Logan just smiled and kept walking.

* * *

><p>AN: Tada! :D I apologize for any mistakes, it's almost Christmas and I'm tired :P Happy holidays! :D


End file.
